


Forgive Me

by lisaluu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Klaus Mikaelson, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Post-Break Up, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, References to Depression, gorgeous caroline forbes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaluu/pseuds/lisaluu
Summary: Klaus fucks up while drunk and suffers the consequences of his actions. Drowning his sorrows at the bar with friends he witnesses Caroline being hit on and can't stand the sight.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Forgive Me

Klaus sat with a small group of friends he had come to the club with. Many of them have been eager to get him out of his ‘funk’. Idiots didn't know what they were talking about. 

He had been less motivated and distant the past few weeks because of a mistake he had made. He had been drunk, out with friends (different friends) at a similar club on the other side of the city and with no filter to stop his mouth and considerably less inhibitions, plus friends nagging him previously about how whipped he was to his ‘control freak’ girlfriend, he made a very  _ very _ big mistake.

He had made out with some girl who had been dancing with him in the dimly lit crowd and his ‘friends’ sent pictures of it to his girlfriend thinking they were helping him out of a relationship that was weighing him down.

They were idiots and that girl was the love of his life. As a result he was now 3 months out of a 2 year relationship and was still as broken-hearted as when he woke up the next morning to the promise ring on his nightstand, the spare key to his apartment and a letter ending their relationship.

He tossed back a shot from the round that was just set on the table. Tequila burning down his throat.

“Hey isn't that..'' Marcel pondered looking over to the crowd on the dance floor. Klaus followed his eyes to find his girlfriend- ex girlfriend- wearing a hot black dress that accentuated all her curves with hair in soft curls down her back and matching red pumps to her cherry colored lips. She was a vision in the boring crowd and she at that time was dancing to the sensual song with all the grace of royalty. Her hips swaying and arms raised above her head, eyes closed a smile dancing on her mouth.

His eyes narrowed at the man who had obviously taken notice of her grace as well and watched as he had the gall to ask to dance with her. He hated that she smiled and said yes. He hated when the vile man’s hands rested on her hips and drew her close. He hated that she rested her hands around his neck. Hated the way his stomach turned and rage flashed like lightning through his veins. He grabbed another shot and downed it before standing abruptly and ignoring his friends calls as he stomped up to them. He intercepted right as the man leaned for a kiss and shot his arm between them.

“Sorry to cut in.” he growled out before looking at Caroline. His gorgeous wide eyed Caroline who deserved better than this piece of horny shit.

“Hey man, can't you see we’re dancing here?” the guy scoffed. Klaus looked back to him and stared him into submission. He may not actively try to frighten people around his girl but that doesn't dispute the fact that he can look murderous when he wants to. The guy raised his hands in submission and walked away.

“Hello, Klaus.” she crossed her arms in the disappointed manner as if scolding a child and he sighed.

“Darling, can we talk..please?” he asked. They haven't talked since she left and it hurt that she wouldn't even listen to him.

“Why?” 

“You didn't even let me explain. All I got was a letter that broke my heart and gave me nothing. Please just sit down and have a conversation with me.” he pleaded. She studied him for a moment with angry eyes before giving a sharp, “Fine.”

They walked to a secluded empty table in the corner of the bar and she sat with a huff, crossing her arms and legs.

“Spit it out.” she spat and he felt his heart fall lower in his guts.

“You have every right to be mad and it was a mistake that should have never happened. I never should have gotten that drunk and I never should have called those fuck heads friends in the first place. I love you, you're my everything and life has been dull and grey and lifeless without you there. I miss you so much and I’ll do anything to be with you again. Just say the word and I’ll do it.” he pleaded, reaching his hands across the table but not trying to touch her yet. She listened with fiery eyes that softened as he finished. They sat in tense silence for a long time before she spoke.

“You know, my whole world shattered when I saw those pictures. All the trust I had in you, all the promises you made, shattered along with it. I have loved you for so many years and the thought that I wasn’t enough for you destroyed me…” she paused and he could feel the tears welling in his eyes at her words. “But I never stopped loving you.. And if you promise me that it won't happen again, If you promise to go to counseling, if you promise that you won't complain when I don't trust you for a long time then.. I'm willing to try again.” she finished quietly and finally grasped his hands in return. He felt the relieved laugh escape his lips before he could stop it and let the tears fall, uncaring that they were in public. He promised her with everything he had and her eyes softened further. She moved around the table to sit in his lap and held him tight. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her flush against him, burying his hands in her soft hair and relishing in the contact her warm body gave. 

  
  


Four tables away sat his friends who finally had smiles and took a photo to send to Elijah.

“Mission accomplished”


End file.
